Memories and Time
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [WARNING] OOC, AU, English faiiiiiiilllll. Yukio met Japan twice, at his childhood and now. He told to his brother about what did he feel to him. Inspired by episode 5 Hetalia Beautiful World. RnR? Thank you. Don't flame me for my cough-English fail-cough.


"_This is my picture, which was taken from fourty-five years ago." _

_The young boy, then moved slowly to the old man's side. His turquoise eyes took its attention to a young man stood beside old man's. He was an Asian, though. He think that he's the old man's acquaitance. The old man then continued his story, "He was Japan, whom the feeling and face were calm. I saw him when I had my mission at Fukuoka. He was very strong, from the beginning, even he finished his mission without us, the Exorcists. Even a Paladin. Don't you shock about his power?"_

_The young boy with his glasses used in his face, replied doubtfully, "I don't get it, Father."_

**.**

**Disclaimer of Anime** : _Ao No Exorcist _© Kazue Kato and _Hetalia_ © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre ** : T and _angst_-_hurt/comfort_

**WARNING **: OOC, AU, English failed, etc.

**Author's Note** : This is my English fiction about both _Ao No Exorcist_ and _Hetalia_. This fiction was inspired by episode 5 of _Hetalia : Beautiful World_, which was very awesome. Happy reading, and **flame are prohibited!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ao No Exorcist and Hetalia's Crossover ~ Memories and Time**

This fic © _Yukio Okumura_ / _AyaTsuDaryl'Yan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 years then…**

_This morning was as comfortable as other days in Autumn_, that's what he said, in his brain.

That year, he prepared himself for his Exorcist level-up exams, from the Middle-First Class to Upper-Second Class. Meanwhile, his brother, Rin, was preparing his knowledges of the meister he wants to be advanced, _Knight_. Not only it, he took the alternative meisters after _Knight_, which means _Tamer_. He knew that it was a bit difficult, but he supports his brother wisely. _I think he's a bit good at Tamer_, he think.

"Good morning!" said his brother, opened the door slowly.

He turned his head to his brother, then replied with his relieved face, "Yes, welcome home, Brother."

His brother, who was named Rin, then asked him, "What 'bout yer day, Yukio? Have ya prepared yourself for the exam?"

Yukio, which was this young man's name, then nods certainly and answered seriously while he entered some books into his Exorcist's bag, "Yes. Anyway, did you ask Tsubaki-san about our teacher's examiner? Oh, if I don't get that way wrong, your examiner was… Uh, I forgot… Try to ask Tsubaki-san if you don't do that. Understood?"

"Not yet, Yukio." answered Rin sighing, "Tsubaki-san was preparing himself, too. I can't bother him." he continued weakly.

"Fine, then. We must be ready for this exams. Good luck, Brother." Yukio then walks over Rin, slapped his left shoulder slowly and smiles a bit.

Rin, who was influenced by Yukio's support, then yelled at him, "YES! I'll definitely become an Exorcist, then we'll have to be grouped together and we'll defeat our real Father, Satan! Aren't we?"

Yukio didn't answer it, but in his thinking, he agreed with that promise.

**-xXx-**

Yukio walked slowly at the east road, which connects to True Cross Academy from the east. His thinking was fulfilled with Old Man's tales. _He met a man called Japan, but didn't he lie me, did he? I wish it was only a fiction tale… It'd been no way that he was Japan, though. May he got wrong for being told me his name… Or either, he fooled me by using such trick, which was quite effective for Rin, my Brother…_

Suddenly a soft slaps landed awesomely at his right shoulder. He was shocked, then yelled at someone, who slapped his shoulder softly, "HIII! ! ! S-STOP SHOCKING ME!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry… I got lost in this city, so… I want you to guide me to a place." said a young man, a bit shocked with Yukio's reaction.

"O-Oka–."

He suddenly remembered what he imagined from _that_ tale, when he looked his appearance. _A young man with the bob style and warm-brown eyes… He's even shorter than me, but very strong… He usually use his military unifrom, which consists a white pants and white old-style uniform. Sometimes he took his katana._ He shocked again, don't believe that what the Old Man said was definitely _true_. In front of him, there's a man with the same description with his mind. _Is this Japan, whom he told? !_

Yukio then asked directly, in his husky voice, "W-What the heck are you? !"

The young man, confused successfully. He replied doubtfuly, "Uh? What do you mean?"

"I saw your appearance caught by a photo my Father saved, and it was taken fourty-five years ago. How can you to be stay young?" Yukio asked him back, more husky than the first he said to this man.

"Oh." he yelled a bit, "If I am not wrong… You are the adoptive son of Fujimoto Shiro, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

_How can he know that I'm his adoptive son? ! Don't tell me that he knew something about my Brother, too!_ Yukio panicked in his mind, then calms his heart and mind and answered softly, "Ye-Yes… I do. Anyway, tell me, _what_'s you? You weren't even become older, though you've been in my Father's photo fourty-five years ago… Is you the _Japan_ my Father have told?"

He, who suspected as 'Japan' by Yukio, smiled softly. He answered wisely, "… If I can answer your question with some examples, I'll do so. There's a city where the people gathered together and working with their passions. Though they didn't even know each other, they will definitely control that city. No expection, even if it's either you or your Brother. The fate of the city was under their hand. They will face the options, make the city better or become the worst one. That's my answer."

"… I don't get it." Yukio complaints weakly.

"Someday you'll understand what it means. Then, guide me to Mephisto's home." he replied wisely.

Yukio then points his right index finger to the map which have been located near the second library and replied directly, "You can go to the second library. There's a big map that will guide you to Mephisto's home. I'll go. Sayonara."

This young man, then bent his back for him, and turns to the second library Yukio've pointed. Along this farewell, Yukio wouldn't think that the words the young man gave to him would be the first and last key to open his big secret… Even it would take a few years again, or 'till his last time. No one knows it. Only God that knows the time goodly.

**-xXx-**

"Is it what you want to tell?"

Rin sat in a chair placed opposite Yukio's, and a dining table placed between them. Yukio nods doubtlessly, and he continued, "Yet, he looked familiar with our memories. And I'm shocked that he was also our teacher's examiner. I don't remember clearly, but I felt that I've seen that man when I'm seven or eight years old… How about you?"

"I am not sure, but I believe that the man you told wasn't the ordinary person." Rin replied doubtfully.

"I see. Anyway, what's your opinion of being forever alone and eternal?" Yukio asked seriously, without any doubts.

Rin nods slowly, and answered certainly, "It was definitely not good for us, even we had Satan's blood in our body. I knew that we're a bit different with our friends, but we sure still has this Assiah's body. It's more different with this young man. If what you suspected is true, he'll be tortured in his life, for sure. He didn't even become older, seems his time was stopped from long time ago. Though we're a bit same with him, but it's different within our life's limit. We still had our life limit, but not with him."

Yukio contentrated his mind to Rin's words, then assumed, "I see, so it wasn't good for us, who was the ordinary persons. Then, what's the purpose behind this case, looked from your opinion?"

"I think, for the sake of this country." Rin answered directly.

"Means… Meanwhile, in the whole side of this world, there's another people like him?" he suspected doubtlessly.

Rin nods again, no doubt. He agreed, "Yes. We must thank to our God and that man. No one is eternal, though they had no life limits."

Yukio smiled gently, and nods slowly, "It's rather absurd for me, but I guess I understood what he said this afternoon. Tomorrow, if he's still here, I'll come to thank him, from my heart. I want your opinion for this last question. Is he stronger than our Father, Fujimoto Shiro?"

"Of course! Because he was our beloved country. And… I'll confess this fact. I saw some pictures of Old Man stood beside that man, a year ago. He sure was strong and quiet. I think you and him were similar, based on your personalities. We must be happy if we saw Japan, and I think Old Man would be happy if he know that this young man was Japan."

Yukio then stood and turns his head to the little window, "I wish I could see him again."

"Me too. Good night." Rin agreed, stood and leaves the table alone to his bed.

This Rin's brother, smiled with the relief, then said softly, "Good night, Brother."

The night became quiet when Yukio went to the bed, which located in the opposite direction with Rin's. They never know, that in the same time, the young man they told in this awesome night, have smiled with his yearning face. They also never know, that in his heart, he's just thank them of what they contribute along their life. He promised to himself that he would definitely protect his citizens, no matter if they would be like these Okumura brothers. _Thanks, Rin and Yukio Okumura. I was impressed of your thinkings. Ja, sayonara. Don't worry, your regards was absolutely sent to me._

He then leave the room Mephisto had given, then went to somewhere they won't reach. _I'll be by your side, forever, my beloved citizen!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
